Hanami
by Lenayuri
Summary: Hanami. Tradición japonesa que consiste en ver florecer los cerezos... podría ser un tema muy romántico de no ser porque ni John ni Sherlock están en Japón como turistas. [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota**: Otro regalo muuuuuuuy atrasado, ésta vez para **DarkAme**, espero que te agrade y disculpa la tardanza.

**Prompt**: Oriente/Japón

* * *

**Hanami**

_Tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores. Generalmente se asocia al periodo en que florecen los cerezos._

—¡John!

—¡Sherlock, cuidado!

La persecución lleva alrededor de cuarenta minutos y ambos hombres están ligeramente cansados. John confía en la maravillosa mente y memoria de Sherlock, pero el detective nunca había estado en Tokio –al menos eso supone.

Están lejos de casa, en un país desconocido, persiguiendo a uno de los más peligrosos traficantes de opio de Japón. El problema no era el opio en sí, sino en las modificaciones en las que ha estado trabajando el hombre –básicamente vuelve veneno el opio, causando la muerte casi instantánea a quien la consume. Una nueva droga en las calles. Una nueva amenaza casi indetectable y letal. La Interpol intervino y fue así como Mycroft contactó a Sherlock –corrección, a John para explicarle de un caso altamente secreto, confidencial e internacional en el que requería de su presencia.

Sherlock no estuvo de acuerdo –como nunca lo está cuando se refiere a ayudar a su hermano– pero cuando John se acercó a él y le susurró que si no aceptaba ayudar, ya no habría sesiones de sexo en el 221B. Sherlock frunció el ceño y le miró, retándole con la mirada. John se mantuvo sereno, demostrándole que hablaba muy en serio –suficiente con tenerlo todo el día acostado en el sofá gritando '_aburrido_' cada treinta segundos. Necesitaban salir y qué mejor que un caso internacional para, al menos, conocer otros aires.

El detective cerró los ojos, bufó enojado y el médico supo que había ganado la batalla –nunca la guerra, siempre es una guerra constante con Sherlock. John tomó el expediente de las manos de Mycroft, le aseguró que lo tenía todo cubierto y que ambos tomarían el primer vuelo a Tokio por la mañana. El político asintió, le entregó sus pasajes de avión –primera clase, como era de esperar– y se retiró, mandándole una mirada burlona a Sherlock. John tuvo que lidiar con el estado fúrico en el que quedó el detective –nada que una buena ronda de besos y caricias no pudiesen eliminar.

Y ahí están ahora, persiguiendo a un químico traficante loco que hace experimentos sólo por el placer de hacerlos –a John le recuerda a cierta persona…

Corren por el parque Ueno, pasan por el museo nacional de Tokio y el hombre se detiene, gira y les encara con un arma. John hala a Sherlock del brazo y se colocan detrás de un árbol. Uno, dos, tres disparos y Sherlock se asoma. El arma se atascó.

—John…— susurra y el médico asiente —Cúbreme— John no quiere que se exponga, pero no tiene alternativa –sólo él está armado.

Sherlock corre hacia el hombre y lo tira al suelo. Éste suelta su arma, aún atascada, y comienzan una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. John se acerca, toma el arma del hombre y cuando está a punto de volver a golpear a Sherlock, le apunta a la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses— sabe que el hombre entiende, porque gime derrotado y baja las manos. Sabe que no tiene escapatoria. John se alegra de no haber tenido que dispararle.

La policía llega pocos minutos después y son informados de que el hombre –Tanaka– sería extraditado y enjuiciado. Sherlock quiere seguir siendo parte de la investigación, pero una llamada de Mycroft a John le detiene. De alguna manera Mycroft sabe –siempre sabe– que su trabajo está terminado y les pide –_exige_ volver a Londres.

John le dice a Mycroft que lo harán en cuanto descansen un poco –la búsqueda de información, investigación, localización y persecución les había tomado seis días y sólo habían descansado, sumando las horas, un día. Cuando el médico termina la llamada y se gira para buscar a Sherlock, no le encuentra. John cree que se fue con la policía o algo peor. Comenzó a caminar, pasando por la gran fuente del parque, pasando por varios árboles de cerezo hasta la estatua del príncipe Komatsu y ahí, sentado en los escalones, está Sherlock. Luce cansado y molesto, John le entiende. El médico sabe lo especiales que son los japoneses y que, a menos que ellos lo pidan, no pueden intervenir en la investigación. Y John desea poder regresar algún día a ese país como turista, conocer la cultura, costumbres, comida, a la gente, quiere regresar con Sherlock sin la necesidad de un caso de por medio. Sólo ellos dos.

Se acerca a Sherlock que se encuentra ensimismado en su mente, tanto que no nota cuando se sienta a su lado y toma su mano entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

John no dice nada, sólo se queda ahí, apoyando en silencio al detective. Suelta un bostezo y revisa la hora. Casi las cinco de la mañana. Está a punto de amanecer.

Aprovecha el momento de vigilia entre la madrugada y el amanecer, admirando los colores que pintan el cielo como si de un lienzo se tratase. Los diferentes tonos que adquieren las nubes y cómo poco a poco los árboles se van coloreando de anaranjado. Los rayos de sol bañan los capullos sin abrir y como si se tratase de cámara lenta, éstos comienzan a abrirse.

John sonríe, se acerca a Sherlock y le da un beso en la sien.

—Mira Sherlock— el detective sigue el lugar donde apunta John y no dice nada, sólo observa.

Más y más capullos se abren, pero sólo en un árbol. Los demás esperan dormidos para despertar más tarde –como si quisieran más atención. Pero ese árbol en particular, el que está justo en frente de ambos hombres, se abre en todo su esplendor, mostrándoles su belleza, su _renacer_.

No hay ruido. No hay una sola persona más en aquel gran parque, pero el silencio no les molesta. Es confortable.

Cuando los rayos de sol cubren completamente el cerezo, éste les brinda una hermosa vista, llena de pequeñas flores recién nacidas.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad?— pregunta John y Sherlock asiente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del médico.

Y aunque se siente a gusto ahí, con Sherlock viendo los árboles de cerezo, John siente el cansancio pesar en sus hombros y vuelve a bostezar. El detective levanta la vista hacia John.

—Vamos— dice Sherlock levantándose aún sin soltar la mano de John y ayudándole a levantarse también.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?— pregunta sin comprender, haciendo bizcos por el cansancio.

—Es obvio, John.

—Ajá— asiente, aún sin entender, bostezando de nuevo.

—Vamos a que descanses. El caso está cerrado y merecemos descanso.

—¿Merecemos? Pero tú no duermes— devuelve el rubio.

—Hoy quiero recostarme a tu lado y velar tu descanso.

—Oh— John se aclara la garganta para que el otro no note que se ha sonrojado. No funciona.

En su camino hacia el hotel, John no puede dejar de pensar que a pesar de todo el cansancio acumulado que en ese momento sentía, había valido la pena cada minuto que pasó despierto junto a Sherlock investigando, buscando, yendo de arriba abajo junto con él. No cambiaría nada.

Y cuando Sherlock le ayuda a desnudarse, lo mete en la cama, le arropa y se mete él también unos minutos después, vuelve a confirmar que no cambiaría su vida como es ahora.

Porque es feliz.

Aunque feliz se queda corto.

Se siente bendecido por tener su propio detective consultor loco, único en el mundo. El que sigue sin comprar leche, pero que se acaba la que él compra. El que sigue metiendo partes humanas al refrigerador, al microondas, en la bañera. El que le toma de la mano debajo de las mantas y besa su palma con tanto amor como le es posible demostrar sólo cuando están ellos dos solos. El que acomoda un mechón rebelde de su cabello y le besa la frente, deseándole dulces sueños. Ese que le promete velar su sueño y estar ahí cuando despierte.

Se siente bendecido por tener a Sherlock Holmes en su vida y sabe que Sherlock se siente igual –aún cuando diga que no cree en algo tan _vago_ como eso.

John cierra por completo los ojos y se deja atrapar en un sueño tranquilo, sintiendo las caricias en su mano, la respiración del otro y el calor de su cuerpo. Y sueña y confía, porque Sherlock nunca le mentiría. Porque sabe que al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Sherlock estará ahí, viéndole, amándole, sonriéndole.

Y John no pide nada más.

* * *

**Nota**

Bien, se me ocurrieron cinco ideas con ese prompt pero ganó ésta. ¿Por qué? Porque una de mis metas es ir a ver florecer los cerezos *se ilusiona*

Ok, datos interesantes(?). Me ayudé en información de san wiki, algunos sitios de turismo y un gran mapa del parque Ueno -el problema fue calcular las distancias y eso- así que puede no ser exacta la información que aquí dejo.

No sé si hay una hora exacta para que florezcan los cerezos, pero uso la experiencia que tengo con mi árbol -no recuerdo su nombre- que florece al amanecer.

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y demás**. Espero les haya gustado y no haya sido taaaan dramático. Quería que fuese romántico pero era necesaria la escena de Tanaka para darles una razón de estar ahí.

P.d. Y sí, sigo traduciendo... esperen por mí. Orz


End file.
